


twisting in the flame

by wawayaga



Series: hyojoon [2]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Mentioned Lee Changyoon | E-Tion, Mentioned Park Minkyun | MK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawayaga/pseuds/wawayaga
Summary: another confession from seungjoon has hyojin reeling
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjoon | J-Us
Series: hyojoon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190852
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	twisting in the flame

“So,” Hyojin starts, fiddling with the hem of Seungjoon’s t-shirt. “When you said you hadn’t been fucking anyone. Did you mean like- what did you mean?”

“That I haven’t slept with anyone,” Seungjoon tells him simply. He doesn’t even look up from his phone. 

“Like recently?”

“No, like at all.” Seungjoon turns his head to look at him. They’re spooned together on the couch and the angle makes Seungjoon’s neck look weird. Hyojin wants to poke it. “Did you not know that?”

“I didn’t,” Hyojin says quietly. 

It’d been a few weeks since their fight/make-up/make out and things between them were definitely better but this has Hyojin feeling like he’s wrong footed again. 

“Oh. Well. Now you do I guess.” Seungjoon leans in to press a kiss to Hyojin’s jaw before turning back round to scroll through his phone. 

Hyojin rolls the conversation around in his brain for a few minutes. 

“When you say you haven’t slept with anyone, you mean you haven’t slept over, right?”

Seungjoon locks his phone and fully sits up to look down at Hyojin. 

“No, Dinnie. I mean I haven’t fucked anyone. No sex. Intercourse. Banging. Getting down. Getting busy. Humping. Pounding ass. Boning-”

Hyojin grabs Seungjoon around the waist and drags him back down to the couch and Seungjoon’s laugh rings loud and clear. Hyojin hovers above him. 

“No gut rearranging,” Seungjoon says. His eyes are bright. 

Hyojin groans and rests his forehead against Seungjoon’s chest. He shakes a little as Seungjoon gets out the rest of his giggles. 

“I just wanted to ask,” he says, turning so he can look up at Seungjoon. “We agreed on open communication. I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page.”

“And are we?” Seungjoon asks, pushing Hyojin’s bangs back out of his face. 

“Yeah. You’re a virgin and super annoying,” Hyojin decides before closing his eyes. 

“Well actually. Does rimming count as sex?” 

Hyojin’s head snaps up. 

“I guess...that depends. Why? Did you-” he takes a breath. “Did someone eat you out?”

The idea of Seungjoon eating anyone out is unfathomable to Hyojin. Although now that he thought about it, he’d really like to see Hyojin between _his_ legs. Mouth slick, hair mussed. Fuck. 

Seungjoon speaking shakes him out of his reverie. 

“No. I just wanted to see you get jealous.”

Hyojin snarls and pushes himself off the couch while Seungjoon laughs at him. 

“I don’t know why I put up with you,” Hyojin says, skulking out of the living room. 

“You love me,” Seungjoon calls after him. 

He can’t argue with that. 

\--

Hyojin finds most of his available brainspace is spent wondering about Seungjoon. There’d been plenty of chances for him to have sex with, well, a lot of people. Road to Kingdom alone….Hyojin wasn’t stupid, he knew people were interested in Seungjoon and he’d thought Seungjoon had been interested too. He flirted a lot, it’s why Hyojin hadn’t realized how Seungjoon had felt about him for so long. 

But this new information was throwing him for a loop. He resolves to bring it up instead of stewing. 

“Joonie?” Seungjoon makes an affirmative sound and Hyojin steels himself. “Why haven’t you had sex? Are you not into that kinda thing? It’s fine if you’re not!” He rushes to add. 

Seungjoon grabs his hand from across the dining table. 

“Hyojin, relax. There’s nothing wrong with sex, I just haven’t wanted to do it yet.” Seungjoon’s voice is soothing and Hyojin feels himself calming down. 

“Why not? Everyone wants to sleep with you. I know you know that.”

Seungjoon smiles at him and there’s something almost pitying about it. It’s his _Hyojin you big dummy_ smile. 

“I don’t care what _everyone_ wants to do. I care about what _you_ want to do, Hyodinnie. I haven’t slept with anyone yet because they aren’t you.” 

Hyojin feels his face burning. Being with Seungjoon has been easy so far. After all, they’ve been together for most of their lives, the only real change was that now they got to kiss. And that had been easy enough to get used to. 

He knows he’s been quiet too long when Seungjoon’s smile starts to falter. 

“Hyojin? You okay? I’m sorry if that was too much.” 

“You-” Seungjoon wets his lips. “You were waiting for _me_?”

Seungjoon gets that look on his face again. 

“Of course, Hyodinnie. You’re the only one that’s ever mattered.”

Hyojin knows his face is red. Seungjoon is so full of love, so full of excitement and passion and Hyojin isn’t sure if he’s ever going to get used to being on the receiving end of so much of it. For a brief moment he worries he’s going to start crying. 

“I love you, Joon,” he says. Tries to swallow around the lump in his throat. 

Seungjoon’s gaze goes soft and his smile gummy as he brushes his thumb over Hyojin’s knuckles. 

“I love you too.” 

Seungjoon gives Hyojin a few minutes, waits until he’s taking a sip of his coffee before he speaks up again. 

“So do you wanna fuck?” 

Hyojin snorts his iced americano out of his nose. 

“Right now?” His voice is panicked as he starts to cough and sputter. 

“I meant in general,” Seungjoon laughs, mopping up Hyojin’s mess with a fistful of napkins. 

“You did that on purpose.”

“I did,” he admits. “But seriously. Are we ready to take this relationship to the next level or whatever the movies say?”

Hyojin had always thought Seungjoon was beautiful, even before he had any romantic feelings for him. It just seemed like a fact of life. Grass is green, the sky is blue, and Lee Seungjoon is beautiful. Of course he was ready to sleep with him. 

“Yeah.” Hyojin’s voice is hoarse. “Yeah I really am,” he says and Seungjoon smiles at him, wide and bright. 

\-- 

Hyojin knows he’s over thinking this. He’s had sex before, but it hadn’t been with Seungjoon and that made all the difference in the world. He knows, logistically at least, it’ll be exactly the same. It’s not as if they’re going to do anything crazy for their first time- though he makes a mental note to talk to Seungjoon about that too. 

The fact is, there’s no one on Earth he trusts more than Seungjoon. But the _other_ fact is that there’s no one on Earth that makes him more nervous than Seungjoon. He thinks it should even out into feeling normal but nothing about them has ever been _normal_ , figures it wouldn’t start now. 

Luckily, comeback and promotions push the thought largely from his mind. Most days he comes home too tired to even change out of his practice clothes, let alone think about sex. But sometimes, if he wakes up early enough, he has the extra time in the shower to take himself in hand and wonder what Seungjoon would look like spread out beneath him. Think about what sounds he could get him to make. He wonders if Seungjoon would like it fast and dirty or slow and easy. When Hyojin comes, it's with the phantom feeling of Seungjoon's nails raking down his back.

\--

When Seungjoon wakes Hyojin up on Tuesday morning, he’s talking before Hyojin can even open his eyes. 

“Dinnie! Dinnie, do you know what today is?” 

Hyojin doesn’t know if he could even remember his own _name_ right then, let alone the date. He groans. 

“It’s our anniversary,” Seungjoon crows. 

Hyojin, very suddenly, is wide awake. 

“S’what?” He asks, sitting up, fishing around for his phone to look at the calendar. 

It’s March second which means they have the Show tonight. The album has been doing well. Way better than any of them expected. Seungjoon might be the most excited out of all of them though- he’d cried one night scrolling through Twitter and seeing everyone sending screenshots of them beating out Shinee on the charts. _Above Taemin sunbaenim!_ The messages had said. _We did this for you, Seungjoon oppa! Hwaiting!!_ They might really have a chance to win first. 

He shakes his head to focus on the conversation in front of him. Hyojin isn’t sure what anniversary Seungjoon is talking about and he’s just exhausted enough to admit it. 

“Seungjoonie, I’m sorry but I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says, hoping Seungjoon can hear the apology in his voice. 

He’s expecting Seungjoon to be upset but he just rolls his eyes. 

“We met fourteen years ago today.”

Oh. _Oh_. 

“Holy shit, Joon.” _Hang on_ , he thinks. “You remember the _date_ we met?”

Seungjoon immediately flushes scarlet. 

“Yeah,” he mumbles and it’s so quiet Hyojin has to lean in to hear him. 

He decides to leave it alone. It might be the most magnanimous decision he’s ever made. 

“Well, in that case, happy anniversary, Joon.” He lifts himself up to kiss Seungjoon. 

He knows they were already in a good place, statistically, to win tonight, but now? There’s no way they can lose. Not on a day like today. 

\--

It’s a landslide. 

Hyojin and Seungjoon both tear up during their speeches but they all make it backstage before Changyoon starts sobbing. Staff had given them a moment alone in their greenroom to celebrate and Hyojin had just pulled Seungjoon toward him to kiss him dead on the mouth when they heard sniffling and pulled apart. 

“Oh Changyoon,” Minkyun laughs. 

“I’m just- I love you guys so much and I’m really proud of you,” Changyoon manages before the tears start to really fall. 

Hyojin turns back to Seungjoon when Minkyun starts smothering Changyoon with teasing kisses. 

“We did it,” he says quietly, trying to tamp down his grin. 

“I told you we’d have our first win together,” Seungjoon tells him, sneaking in one last kiss before staff comes back in to line them up for photos. 

Changyoon is crying in all of them. 

\--

There’s still shows to go on, interviews to do. Hyojin is nearly vibrating with excitement when they’re told they get a day off. He’s never been so excited to sleep in in his entire life. 

When he wakes up he knows it’s too early, the light coming in from the window isn’t right. He rolls over and sees Seungjoon lifting his blanket to try to sneak in. 

“Oh I woke you up. I’m sorry, go back to sleep,” Seungjoon whispers. 

Hyojin does.

When Hyojin wakes up next it’s much later and Changyoon is gone. 

“He and Minkyun took Yuto to get ice cream. Wyatt is at the studio,” Seungjoon tells him, clearly having been up a while but content to stay in bed with Hyojin’s arm wrapped tight around him. 

Hyojin hums and pats Seungjoon’s hip to get him to shift so he can get up and go to the bathroom. 

He’s in the middle of brushing his teeth when he realizes the weight of what Seungjoon just said. They’re alone in the dorm. For the first time in months. Together. And they’re- 

Hyojin rushes back to his bedroom, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. His mother would be so disappointed. 

Seungjoon laughs when he sees him in the doorway. 

“I knew you’d get there,” he says. 

Hyojin climbs on the bed and looks at Seungjoon. 

“Now?” He says around his toothbrush. 

“If you want to….” Seungjoon tries to look coy but Hyojin’s known him half his life, he knows Seungjoon is just as excited as he is. Hyojin throws his toothbrush on the floor and leans in to kiss him. 

It takes a minute for Seungjoon to stop giggling into it. He starts getting serious about the time Hyojin is kissing along his jaw. Laughing is the furthest thing from his mind when Hyojin is nipping at his collarbones. 

Hyojin makes quick work of Seungjoon’s buttons and he regrets ever having made fun of him for buying all those pajama sets. He slips it off Seungjoon’s shoulders and presses their lips back together. Seungjoon, as in everything, is loud. Hyojin isn’t even sure if he knows he’s making these little high pitched sounds in the back of his throat as Hyojin kisses down his chest. 

“Joonie? You with me?” He asks, pausing. 

Seungjoon nods furiously. 

“Can you touch me? Please?” 

Hyojin smiles and moves back up Seungjoon’s body. 

Seungjoon’s hips jerk when Hyojin slips his hand into his pants to grasp his cock. 

“Hyojinnie,” his whispers. 

Hyojin tucks his nose in the soft spot behind Seungjoon’s ear. 

“How do you want to come?” He asks, sliding his hand up Seungjoon’s length. “Do you want to come like this?” Seungjoon whines. “No? You have to tell me what you want, Joon.”

“In me,” he gasps. “I want you in me.” 

Hyojin smiles. 

“I can do that.” He pulls his hand out of Seungjoon’s pants and Seungjoon whines again at the loss. “Take these off for me, Joonie.” 

Hyojin takes a second to undress and fish the lube and condoms out from where they’re buried under cologne bottles and tissue boxes in his headboard. He sits back on his heels and looks down at Seungjoon. It’s better than he ever imagined. 

Seungjoon is flushed from the high points of his cheeks all the way down his chest and Hyojin appreciates for a moment just how pretty the color is. Seungjoon smiles up at him, all gums and eyes squinting closed and it hits Hyojin exactly what they’re about to do. He’s suddenly incredibly nervous. He knows it shows on his face because Seungjoon is grabbing for his hand. 

“Hey. It’s okay. It’s just me,” he tells Hyojin. 

“I know.” Hyojin nods. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Seungjoon says. “But I do want to know why you’re more nervous than me right now.” He cracks another smile to try to diffuse the tension. 

“I want to make it good,” he says. 

It feels so silly to say so but it’s true. Seungjoon deserves only the best and if he’s being honest, Hyojin hasn’t always given it to him. He wants to make up for it. He wants to make it right. 

“Look at me. It’s you and me, Dinnie. There’s no way it could be bad.” Seungjoon squeezes his hand. “Now come on, are you gonna finger me or do I have to do it myself?” 

The mood in the room shifts again as Hyojin thinks that over. As much as he would love to watch Seungjoon work himself open, he’d really much rather do it himself. At least this time. 

He pours lube on his fingers and warms it before pressing against Seungjoon’s hole and there’s a sharp gasp. He’s slow, rubbing small circles to get Seungjoon used to the feeling before he pushes in. 

Hyojin is careful to watch Seungjoon’s face. He doesn’t want to miss anything. He’s trying his hardest to burn this into his memory, frame by frame. 

“Okay?” He checks in, moving his finger in and out. Seungjoon nods. “Another?” Seungjoon nods again and Hyojin obliges. 

He takes his time, scissors in three fingers, then four. He’s so careful not to hurt Seungjoon. 

Hyojin’s never been so turned on in his life. Seungjoon is so responsive, so vocal about everything Hyojin does. Every kiss Hyojin presses to Seungjoon’s shoulder, cheek, eye, chest, gets a little hum. Everytime Hyojin brushes a finger against Seungjoon’s prostate gets a gasp or strangled moan. They’re the sweetest sounds he’s ever heard. 

“Dinnie, come on,” Seungjoon sighs out. “Please.”

And how could he ever say no when Seungjoon sounds like that. He pulls his fingers out slowly and wipes them on his discarded shirt. He reaches for the box of condoms when Seungjoon stops him. 

“I really want to feel you,” he tells Hyojin, avoiding his eye. 

“Are you sure? It’s kinda gross.” 

Which is undeniably true. Hyojin has never been a fan of cleaning up come, his own or anyone else’s. 

“It’s okay. It’s worth it.” Seungjoon finally looks at Hyojin and his cheeks are red with embarrassment. 

“My fingers were literally just in your ass, you don’t have to be shy now,” Hyojin laughs. 

He lubes himself up and settles between Seungjoon’s legs. 

“Last chance to back out,” he says. Seungjoon kicks him. 

Hyojin presses in and it feels like the world stops. He hides his face in Seungjoon’s neck as he pants. They’re still a moment, getting used to the feeling, trying to remember how to breathe. 

“I’m good, I’m good,” Seungjoon promises. 

Hyojin looks into his eyes to check, there’s no hesitation there, no discomfort. He moves. 

He loses himself in the feeling of Seungjoon so tight and hot around him. Hyojin keeps his pace slow, he loves the way he can drag long moans out of Seungjoon with each roll of his hips. He shifts a bit and Seungjoon claws at his arm. 

“Right there, Dinnie, please,” he says, breath catching. 

Hyojin moves just a little bit faster and Seungjoon’s moans are coming quicker- little _ah ah ah_ s every time their hips connect. 

Hyojin knows he’s close but he wants Seungjoon to come first, still wants to make it perfect for him. He thumbs over the head of Seungjoon’s cock, pressing into the slit before working his fist down. He keeps his movements in time with his thrusts and when he flicks his wrist on an upstroke Seungjoon is coming onto his belly. 

“Hyojin. Hyojin fuck,” he’s gasping, grabbing for Hyojin’s hand to thread their fingers together. 

He’s so close, Seungjoon squeezing around him is almost enough to tip him over the edge into his own orgasm. 

Seungjoon manages to find his voice through the aftershocks. He presses his palm to Hyojin’s cheek and whispers, “come on, Dinnie, come for me.” And Hyojin has never been able to deny Seungjoon anything he asks for, not really, so he comes. 

\-- 

They’re cleaned up, back in Hyojin’s bed. 

“Was it okay?” Seungjoon asks. 

Hyojin turns to look at him, his mouth hanging open. 

“It was perfect, Joon. I feel like I should be asking _you_ if it was okay.”

“I was just worried about it, you know? I trusted you but I wanted it to be good for you too.” He’s shy again, running his bottom lip through his teeth. 

“Seungjoon, it’s always going to be perfect if it’s with you.”

Seungjoon grins and smacks a kiss to Hyojin’s cheek. 

“I love you, Dinnie.”

“I love you too,” Hyojin says, pulling Seungjoon to his chest. 

Hyojin is nearly asleep when Seungjoon speaks up. 

“So about that rimming….”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> oooohhh my god okay so a number of things! 
> 
> -thank you SO much for the response to my last hyojoon, i can't tell you how happy i am you guys liked it 
> 
> -ONF FIRST WIN!!!!!!!!!!! congrats to the boys and all the fuses that worked so hard to get them this well deserved win
> 
> -HYOJOON 14TH ANNIVERSARY. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT. 
> 
> -i wrote this on three hours sleep so i'm sorry for...well....it. 
> 
> twt/cc: @changgukah


End file.
